Of Demons and Angels
by FearYeTheReaper
Summary: Both Corey and Trina are the children of Satan who starts the Apocalypse. Now They have to protect their friends from rouge demons, angels and some how mange to keep their demonic powers under wraps the whole time. Rated M for Extreme violence and Sexual content later down the road All credit goes to Stinkfly3
1. Chapter 1

Grojband: Of Demons and Angels

Prologue

**A/N: Hello my friends! This is M.R.I sanity here with a new story. This story came to me by a PM from a new friend named Stinkfly3. After contacting me about a story idea she wanted me to try and getting our ideas straightened out I decided to write it and upload it A.S.A.P for your viewing pleasure. This fic is rated M for sexual themes and extreme violence down the road so if this isn't your kind of story I urge you to leave now. However, if you're looking for a tale that will keep you interested and take you on one hell of a rollercoaster ride then buckle my friend because we've just entered the highway to hell!**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Singing/Rapping_"

In the town of Peacville on Lyric Lane there could be music being heard by anyway waling by the house of the Riffens'. Inside of the house was the aspiring rock band called Grojband consisting of four teenagers. The members of said band were the two twin Kin, the master wizard of all things technology wise and keyboard player and his younger but bigger brother Kon, the heavyset drummer of the band. Next was the only female member of the band Laney Penn. She is also the bassist manger and number 1 one fan girl of their leader Corey Riffen. The leader Corey Riffen was also their front man and guitar player who put the band in the number one spot of all the bands in Peacville. Currently they were finishing a practice session for a gig they were going to play in a few days.

"Good set everyone! Let's start again tomorrow around ten p.m. to iron out any kinks we have in it." Said Corey to his band mates as they all packed up ready to go home.

"Alright Kon let's get home quick. Mom said we're having Burgers and cheese fries for dinner!" Kin said with enthusiasm as both he and Kon began to run home, leaving only Corey and Laney in the garage.

"Seeya tomorrow Core" said Laney giving Corey a hug before grabbing her bass and heading home. Sighing Corey laid his tired body down on the Groj couch and began to think about the fiery red that just left the garage. Contrary to popular belief Corey wasn't slow. He was in fact quite bright and knew that his best friend had a crush on him for a while now. The only reason he didn't acknowledge it in the first place was because of a secret that he had. A secret so downright horrible that if it ever came to the light of day he would never be treated the say way ever again. Before he could think further his thoughts were interrupted by his sister Trina who called him into the living room for a family meeting. Sighing, Corey rose his tired body up and journeyed into the living room where his family sat on two large couches facing each other. On one couch was his father Lucid Riffen. Lucid was a man with tall stature standing around six feet even. His hair was a deep pink that laid flat against his head and went back to the nape of his neck and with coal black eyes that were very narrow. He wore a black suit with a red and black dress shoes. Next to him was his wife Amethyst Riffen. Her hair was a deep blue, almost purple color that fell down around her and framed her face perfectly. Her eyes were a smaller than normal but held nice sapphire blue eyes. She wore a simple dress the color of her hair as the family Doberman Cerberus that was larger than normal for its breed and happily sat by Corey placing his large head on his lap making Corey pet and scratch him right behind its ears.

"So what's going on everybody? What's this meeting for" questioned Corey confused about what going on.

"Corey, my beloved daughter Trina, ITS happening" announced Lucid with a deep baritone of voice making Corey gasp and look at his father with wide eyes as he continued talking "the time when God and I have our battle to decide on who rules this mortal realm!" Looking to his two children Lucid saw Trina looking with indifference while Corey had anger in his blue eyes. "Something you want to say Corey?" Question Lucid while Amethyst could only hope her youngest wouldn't say anything and sadly he did.

"Yeah, do you really have to fight over this one realm? I mean you have enough followers in hell and many other realms. Can't we jus…" whatever he was about to say was cut off by a vicious back hand to the right side of his face.

"Don't you dare question me you foolish child. I do what I want when I want and I WANT to take over this realm understand? But just for showing me you have a spine I won't murder those precious meat bags you call friend but if you dare talk back to me they won't survive, got it?" asked Lucid getting a nod from Corey before he spat out the blood that pooled in his mouth after the back hand from Lucid.

"Tomorrow my family and worthless son, Tomorrow I, Lucifer shall rise up and take over this mortal realm and there's not a damn thing GOD can do about it" monologue the now recently name Lucifer, the king of all demon and ruler of hell. Corey could only growl under his breath

'This isn't over dad, not by a long shot!' vengefully thought Corey as he picked himself up and wiped the blood away from his mouth.

**END PROLOUGE **

**A/N: So what do you guys think? Thanks again to Stinkfly3 for idea and because of her this story came to be. Leave reviews or drop me a PM on ideas or concerns you might have. This is M.R. saying have fun and protect your sanity. Thanks for coming out everyone *Closes Groj door***


	2. The End Has Begun

Of Demon and Angels

Chapter2: The End has Begun

**A/N: Hey guys M.R.I. here to give you another update of the story. Hope you guys are ready for the craziness that you're all about to witness! Now onto the show!**

"Thinking"

'Thinking'

"_Singing/Rapping_

It was the early morning and our protagonist Corey has just woken up bed hair and all. Sitting up in his bed, the covers fell down to show he went to bed shirtless. He looked at his clocked and noticed he had only an hour to get what he need to do done. Hurriedly he took a shower and got dressed before standing in front of his closet mournfully.

"I don't want to do this. I hate this plan more than bagpipes and if I could I wouldn't do this but," Corey paused and grabbed his guitar his father had purchased for him last week after it got destroyed by Trina. It was his same orange one but it had a decal on the back of it, a blue star. "If I don't follow the plan, I lose everything I always cared for" he finished softly to himself. He walked down stairs with passing by his father who looked down at him

"Your sister will tell you when to portal. Remember if you even think about not opening that portal again your precious "friends" will become my new chew toys" Lucifer said looking down at Corey his eyes flashing red before returning back to normal.

"Yes…father" Corey replied before going to the garage and setting up everything. It was 9:45 am and Corey could only sit down and look at the ceiling as Cerberus sat down on Corey's right side. In his right hand was his guitar pic and his guitar was on its stand.

"Cerberus I really don't like this plan. Why can't father just get over the fact that God kicked him out of heaven and let this petty war go? These humans have done nothing wrong to us but we're about to slaughter them all just to spite him!" ranted Corey while Cerberus just sat listened to his favorite master rant. He understood his anger at his father and knew how useless he felt. Like when he himself was the runt of the liter, nobody else would listen to his whimpers unless he took things into his own paws, sometimes he pitied the young pup. Knowing that in a few minutes the band would show up Corey got up and grabbed his guitar and started to play the only sad song he knew.

_(When September Ends by Greenday don't own)_

_Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
Wake me up when September ends_

Like my father's come to pass  
Seven years has gone so fast  
Wake me up when September ends

Here comes the rain again  
Falling from the stars  
Drenched in my pain again  
Becoming who we are

As my memory rests  
But never forgets what I lost  
Wake me up when September ends

Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
Wake me up when September ends

Ring out the bells again  
Like we did when spring began  
Wake me up when September ends

Here comes the rain again  
Falling from the stars  
Drenched in my pain again  
Becoming who we are

As my memory rests  
But never forgets what I lost  
Wake me up when September ends

Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
Wake me up when September ends

Like my father's come to pass  
Twenty years has gone so fast  
Wake me up when September ends  
Wake me up when September ends  
Wake me up when September ends

Finishing his song and opening his eyes he saw his band standing there with tears in their eyes.

"Hey guys, looks like you're here for an awesome practice session" he said with a grin. The group looked at their leader like he was crazy. Here he was singing like he wanted to die and he just smiles like nothing happened! When Laney was about to grill him for info they saw a potted plant fall from the balcony and lad with wet mud falling on Corey's guitar. Looking up they saw Trina looking down at them with laughing.

"Whoops GARBAGE band! Looks like I dropped something and Corey you better do it!" Trina said with a smile showing on her face before going back to her room. Corey wiped the mud off his guitar and threw it away not looking where it landed. It landed however, right on Laney's face.

"COREY WHAT THE HELL!?" raged Laney. Corey just threw mud at her face and acted like it didn't happen. "WHY WOULD YOU THROW MUD AT ME?!"

Corey looked at her dejectedly and replied "You wouldn't understand". That however didn't satisfy her rage as she began to lay into Corey.

"What do you mean I wouldn't understand?! You just fucking threw mud at my face Corey! Even before this your sing like you want to commit suicide! What's wrong with you?!" she finished her rant as the twins silently agreed before Corey exploded in rage

"DAMN IT LANEY JUST SHUT UP!" shouted Corey making the whole band gasp and Laney's eyes watered up as he returned her rant with one of his own "When I say you wouldn't understand I mean you wouldn't understand! Respect my privacy just like I respect all of yours!" he finished as he looked away from them. He finished cleaning his guitar and began to breathe in and out slowly to calm himself. "Look I'm sorry guys it's just that a lot of stuff has been going on lately and it's really taking its toll on me. Let's just practice and move on from this incident" Corey finished as he put on his guitar strap and got ready to play. The twins got behind their respected instrument as Laney wiped the mud and tears off her face and got ready to play the song from yesterday. Corey then began to play the riff he was trying yesterday and easily completed it. Suddenly the earth began to shake violently and the sky outside began to darken. The members of Grojband were screaming scared while Corey just sat down on the stage guitar in hand. Scared Kon asked his leader and surrogate big brother a question

"COREY! WHATS GOING ON?!" Kon said fear evident in his tone as a large portal blue opened up and out spilled creatures that would make your worst nightmares look like the best dreams you would ever had. Corey simply looked at them with eyes that were filled with sorrow and regret and simply said four words that held so much weight it would break a lesser man's jaw

*_**TEN MINUTES BEFORE TRANSITION!***_

Lucifer under his guise as Lucid simply walked to central park was giving another ridiculous speech about safety or whatever. Then a particularly evil thought made itself known inside of his head and he couldn't help but let a devious grin slowly morph onto his face. Walking through the crowd of Peacville citizens he climbed the stage and knocked the mic out of Mayor Mellow's hand.

"Lucid what are you doing my brother?! You just ruined the speech of me and my mother!" he yelled and rhymed at Lucifer making him growl at the small man that barely made it past his belt buckle with the stepping stool he was on. Feeling a small disturbance he grinned knowing that his youngest son actually did something right with his life. Lucifer simply put up his right hand and with extreme speed that almost nobody could follow pierced straight through the middle of Mayor Mellow's chest.  
"Be quite you insolent fool! If you weren't so damn annoying I would have turned you into a worthy tool. Oh damn it now he has me doing it!" Lucifer groaned out and pulled his bloody hand from the now dead man's corpse. "By the way tell your mother when you get up there I'll bring the heavens down and claim it as my own!" he said with a savage grin spread across his face. Turning to the shell shocked he spoke into the mic.

"Hello meat bags of this disgusting town; I am the king of all things unholy and grotesque LUCIFER! For millennia I wanted for the perfect time to rise up from the depths to call this realm as my own to spite my father and your GOD!" while he was speaking the sky became a bloody red and the sun was blocked out by dark storm clouds. He then began to revert to his true form making his clothes rip off and he began to grow to staggering twelve feet tall and his skin changed from a pale white to an angry red. Two dark obsidian horns grew out the forehead and curled back like a goat's. He then grew a red scaled tail with a spade like tip as ivory claws grew out of his finger tips and toes. His fangs became sharp as his eyes turned to a deep red and looked like they belonged to a cat's. "MEATBAGS YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I HAVE UNLEASHED UPON YOUR WORLD! GET READY BECAUSE-"at that moment he spoke four word with such weight that it would have broken a lesser man's jaw

"The end has begun" Corey/Lucifer spoke at the same exact time. Then all literal hell poured out of the large gaping portal at Corey feet and began to tear into everyone and everything.

**Chapter 1: Finished!**

**A/N: Man that was a heavy chapter to write. The mud thing you guys will understand later and you will see Corey and Trina transformation next chapter. Also the brutal gory disgusting stuff will happen that chapter as well. This is M.R.I. sanity here saying have fun and protect your sanity. *closes groj door***


	3. Truths and Transformations

Of Demons and Angels

Chapter3: Truths and Transformation

**A/N: Howdy everybody! Like I promised last time you will see some very gory scenes and the true forms of our favorite siblings, and no not the Wonder Twins! Just want to shout out three very awesome people. The first is AlexRiffen. He's the first person to review on my very first attempt to write a story giving me some confidence to keep on writing. Next is StinkFly3. She's a very creative and insightful person who helped me with the development of this story. Finally is IcedSaki3314 who is starting her first series of Grojband and has some pretty nice one shots. Ok enough talking from me and onto the story! **

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Singing/Rapping"_

Looking at Corey Kon couldn't comprehend what he just said. "The end has begun", what did that even mean? He was scared and rightfully so seeing his big brother in all but blood open up a huge blue portal that released creatures that he couldn't even describe. Crawling from underneath the table they were under the rest of the band went up to Corey about to start demanding question when Trina came down stairs and looking Corey in the eye.

"Get up Corey, it's not safe here anymore and we have to move now" Trina stated firmly getting Corey to slowly get up with his guitar and nod his head. The band however looked in shock at the seemingly nice Trina. She never really cared for Corey much and here she is talking like she actually was a big sister trying to take care of him. Never the one to be silent Laney questioned what was going on

"Woah hold up a minute! What's going on here and why is…" she was interrupted by a banging on the garage door.

"Please let me in! I need help and…no no no n-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The voice was frantic trying its best to get in the garage but was suddenly cut off by its screams of extreme pain and the sound of crunching making Kon turn green and kin try his best to hold his break feast down. Laney on the other hand couldn't and blew chunks all over the floor.

"Guys right now we have to follow Trina. Yes it seems like a bad idea but she knows Peacville better than we do and has a functioning car. We can easily get to one place to another without endangering ourselves by going on foot" Corey reasoned with the band after Laney was done throwing up her break feast. Getting her bearings back she followed everyone to Trina's room to get her keys and Mina.

"Mina! Let's go were leaving now!" Trina yelled as Mina slipped from underneath the bed a scared look before following Trina like the loyal lap dog she is. "Ok Grojband, mother has a safe house in case something like this should happen. Don't ask why our mother is very paranoid just trust us on this one. Now the good thing is that possibly she has your family there and it's stocked full of food we could keep us feed for a while maybe two years the least four the max. Bad thing is that it's almost halfway across town. Now normally I wouldn't care what would happen to you but mother told me to bring the closest people to us and to be quick about it. Since Grojband is the closest thing to Corey I have to take you three with me. Now let's leave before this place starts teeming with more of those things and we don't have anything powerful enough to protect us" instructed Trina leaving no room for argument before leading everyone downstairs to the garage and Corey grabbed his guitar on the way down. The group of six easily piled into Trina's car and raised the garage door with a clicker before speeding out hurriedly to the safe house. In the back seat Laney was shivering heavily looking out the window at the carnage that littered the harmless town she once knew. She still couldn't comprehend what happened in the last two hours. She woke up this morning to play with her band and probably go through another crazy adventure that Corey would drag the band on. Instead she witnessed the apocalypse start right in front of her very eyes. She couldn't hold back the tiny sob that escaped her lips and before she could start letting her tears flow, the ever caring Corey drew her into his chest in a one armed hug. Unable to hold back the dam of emotions weld up inside of her she gripped Corey's shirt and began to let out loud sobs and wails while Corey rubbed her back while looking out the window.

'Look at what you've done to her father! You've made the love of my life so fearful and scared that it will take a miracle for her to ever return back to normal! My friends,' stopping his train of thought he looked at the faces of Kin and Kon who faces were green watching as they saw people begin to go crazy trying to find shelter and a couple being brutally beaten to death for their supplies and then watching the group who did it running away 'will never accept me now! Had you not been such a sore loser I would still have a chance to be normal! I swear on my pride that when you rise to the top' Corey's normally blue eyes flashed green before turning back to normal 'I will be there to strike you down!' he vowed in his mind as the group continued to drive to the safe house, not knowing that they were being followed.

_***ANGRY TRANSITION!***_

Driving for a few more minutes Trina stopped the car in an alley way out of the view of any person who would think of stealing it.

"Ok this is a far I can take the car since the rest of the way we're going to have to walk and we've ran out of fuel. When have enough we can fill it back up later but until than we have to be extremely quite ok?" Trina said taking the lead while Corey had his lucky guitar strapped on his back in an angle that wouldn't prevent him from running if he had to. Walking a couple blocks behind buildings they ran into Nick Mallory who ran up to the group in fright.

"Please, help Nick Mallory! Creatures want Nick Mallory's face…" before he could get any further Trina reached down and threw a handful of mud at his face shutting him up.

"Hush Nick! They'll know you're here if you keep talking" Trina instructed before dragging him and the group further down the block before hearing a mocking laugh from behind them making them all freeze up.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here guys….fresh meat!" Said the voice as the whole group turned around with faces full of fear withy Corey and Trina we're the only ones with cold indifference.

In front of them stood about ten demons that liked like mutated versions of various animals. The leader who easily floating high above the rest, looked like a bat and human hybrid who was colored a deep charcoal grey with fur covering his torso, beady little eyes, long legs that were packed with muscle and claws on each end of his toes/fingers. Around him was a large dirty blonde ram with red eyes and ivory hors that went back to his mid torso. Beside it was a large snake that almost doubles the size of an anaconda with the same color pattern of greens and blacks. Next to the ram was a Cyclops who stood around eight feet tall with green skin wearing a tattered loin cloth over his naked lower half and carrying a large oak club. Finally next to the leader was a demonic falcon which was twice the size of a regular one with decaying bits of flesh falling off his bones. Obviously they were his loyal lap dogs, like Mina is to Trina.

"You see young ones; I've been following you ever since you drove past that couple getting beaten to death. You see in hell young virgin flesh is almost a delicacy so we're not only going to kill you males" he stopped and leered at Laney who was shivering behind Corey "We're going to rape the females! I don't about you fellas but I really do love a red head" he said to his three sidekicks making Corey's blood boil and tremble in rage

"Corey…I'm scared Core" Laney whispered from behind him as she clutched the back of his shirt making Corey's anger almost peak at seeing Laney, His Laney, tremble in fear.

"I'm going to gut the fat one and eat his tasty entrails before eating on that brainy kid's brain. Then I'm going to slaughter and rape that exotic blue girl, rip off pretty boy's face and keep it as a trophy and then kill the both of you young sires! The best part is, I can just blame it all on the angels saying they slaughtered you all and I was too late to protect you!" the leader continued to taunt making Nick uncharacteristically tremble, Mina to almost faint and for Corey and Trina to be in an almost controlled state of rage.

"Corey, I want you to handle the leader and his clowns. The other five are mine" Trina said in a cold tone before a massive grin swept across her face "I've been tired of hiding my true form and you believe that I care what these human think about me…Your dead wrong demons. I've been itching to get out of this disguise and you idiots just gave me a reason!" Trina said savagely before a large thunder storm appeared over head like she was about to go diary but instead of her shooting of into the air and writing she simply stayed on the ground as the elements swirled around her for a few seconds before disappearing revealing a new Trina, one that sent fear into the hearts of everyone there to witness it except for Corey who knew what was about to happen. Trina's normally bubblegum pink hair was now a deep purple with a few pink strips that went down to her waist. Her normal attire now gone consisted of a purple dress that barely held back her now larger bust and went down to her mid thigh. Those were the small changes. Her skin turned from a pasty white to an angry red. The white of her eyes turned to a deep black and the iris turned from pink into emerald green. From her back sprouted two large bat like wings that were the same color as her skin and the inner parts a shade of black. On her left shoulder was a demonic pentagram with pink outer rim and a black inside. From her forehead just like her father, two obsidian horns sported that curled back and stopped at her neck. She also had a tattoo under her collar bone that said "Demon's Child" in all black ink and her fangs grow so long on her top row of teeth that they poked outside of her mouth and finally a tail sported right above her ass that looked like it was covered in scales and had a spade like tip at the end. To the demons she was terrifying and deep inside they knew there was no way in the world they could kill somebody with power like that.

"Floating isn't all that hard to do mister demon. I can do it as well. Now it's time I slaughter these poor fools and **send them to the** **ABYSS!**" Trina said, her voice changing from her normal tone into a deeper one and before the demons could comprehend what happened, they were all bisected or had limbs torn off in the span of a second. Trina appeared behind her group blood dripping from her ivory claws.

"**COREY!" **Trina said sharply startling everybody "**DO YOUR JOB AND FINISH THEM! IF YOU DON'T YOUR SO CALLED LOVED ONES WILL PERISH AT THEIR HANDS AND YOUR PRECIOUS LANEY WILL BECOME NOTHING MORE THAN A SEX TOOL FOR THEM!" **she said finishing her rant. Corey on the other hand was having an internal battle within his mind. On one he could turn into what he really was just like his sister and lose his friends, but on the other hand he could do nothing and lose his friends. A second later he made his decision. He would rather save his friends and protect them from the shadows then watch them die and suffer in front of him.

"Laney?"

"Yeah Core?"

"Hold my guitar" he said putting his guitar on her before giving her a soft peck on her forehead. Turning around and facing the leader and his sidekicks Corey took off his favorite hat and threw it behind him right on Kon's head. Putting his head down his body started to tremble before pale blue lighting started to circle around him and thunderclouds started to hover above him. Throwing his head back Corey released a primal scream as four extra arms appeared from his torso. Like Trina his hands and feet had grown rougher and had ivory claws at the end of each toe/finger, his skin turned red and wings the same color as Trina's sprouted out of his back. His horns were smaller than hers and lighter almost a gray color. His hair had a few silver streaks in it and his eyes turned black and the iris turned from deep blue to emerald green. The last thing to happen was the demonic symbol to appear on his right shoulder. The transformation took only a minute but in that minute Corey was in extreme pain. He wanted to fight back the urge to let himself go full demon but knew if he held anything back his sister might just destroy him. Soon the power and screaming stopped as Corey leaned his head back down; he looked at the demons that dare threaten his friends with his cold in different eyes.

_**Warning! Gory scenes ahead! Skip to next scene break to resume reading!**_

"You threatened my friends, you're not allowed to live past this day vermin…be prepared **TO MEET YOUR FATES!" **Corey screamed at them before flying fast at the flacon before shoving his hand throw it's decaying rib caged and grabbed it's heart, super charging it with his electric powers making it burst. The flacon was dead before it hit the ground. Soon getting their bearings back the other demons tried to attack Corey, not knowing that Corey was willing to go great lengths to protect his friends. The snake attempted to get to him first but was brutally grabbed by the head with two hands and with charged electricity in his middle right, he shoved it down the snakes mouth making him explode, showering Corey in its blood. The ram tried to blindside Corey from the right but it made to much noise and Corey knew it was there. Turning to the right he stopped the ram with four of his arms and with the bottom two ripped it's left horn out of its head before he jammed it through its side. Looking at the Cyclops with a predatory grin Corey held out his six hands and fired electric bolts from each one pinning it to a nearby building. Two bolts stuck its hands into the wall; two others did the same to his shoulder. The last two however were placed differently. One bolt hit him right under its collarbone and pierced it spine forcing him to stand up straight. The last bolt Corey turned into a small but sharp blade that flew at high speeds toward the Cyclops' stomach ripping it open and leaving its entrails to spill out.

"**THAT'S FOUR DOWN DEMON! YOU'RE NEXT!" **Corey screamed out in rage to the fearful demon. He flew into the air and tackled him down to the ground and pinning him down with five of his arms and one was wrapped around his throat.

"**Now you're going to tell me every that I want to know. Now what is your name low class?" **Corey demanded

"Its...Amad" the now named Amad answered.

"**Who sent you Amad**?" Corey asked again

"Nobody sent us" he said

"**It's very dangerous to lie to me Amad**" Corey growled out before shocking Amad violently causing the demon to cry out in pain

"It's true! The demons and I that came here are rouges! We broke away from Lucifer's rule to do our own thing." Amad admitted the truth. "Please spar me sire! I will follow all of your commands!" Amad pleaded for another chance to save his skin.

"**And let you betray like you did my father? You must think I'm very stupid and dimwitted to trust you. For your insolence you deserve to be killed in a special kind of way, but which way I should kill you is the question." **Corey said before getting an idea. "**Kon! Mortal Kombat me!" **Corey said making Kon think about what he was talking about before a light bulb went above his head and for a grin to spread across his face.

"FINISH HIM!" Kon yelled in his best announcer voice to Corey who only grinned savagely. Standing the demon up Corey had his hands that weren't holding the demons throat to grab onto a limb and to slowly yank them off of his body one by one. Then with that done his wings slowly joined his limbs on the ground only leaving him as a torso. Corey however wasn't finished quite yet. He threw Amad up into the air before rearing back his right foot and super kicking him, making his body explode into a million tiny bloody chunks.

_**It's safe to continue reading because this is a CLIFFHANGER!**_

**PSYCHE!**

"Corey wins, Fatality!" Kon announced again making him grin. At least he knew his baby brother would stick by him. The other two however he was scared for. His body slowly shifted and changed back to his human appearance except his hair stayed the same. Walking over to Kon He took his hat and then walking over to Laney. He softly took his guitar from her hands before strapping it back on across his back and then brushing her hair out of the way and kissing her forehead again.

"Good job Corey. Now let's get to the safe house and we can explain everything once we're there." Trina directed getting the group to follow behind her as they walked a couple more blocks and the stopping at a seemingly abandoned apartment labeled 263 Kings Place. Knocking on the four corners of the door the group waited until Amethyst opened the door.

"Oh I'm so glad you guys are okay!" Amethyst said hugging both Corey and Trina in her arms. "Alright everyone inside and go all the way downstairs. I'll be leading you to where we will be staying at until this crisis is finished." She said ushering down the stairs before putting up security measures up in front of the door which included a solid steel shutter with a lock, a large bookshelf and a couple tables. Finding the group just standing at the bottom of the stairs, Amethyst quickly lead them down a tunnel into a very large and open area. In that area was a farm that made many sources of vegetables and had an artificial sun lamp over them to help them grow, stockpiles of weaponry, a kitchen and a couple doors that lead to rooms. In the middle of the area stood every bodies family. Mr. and Mrs. Beff looked exactly like Mina and Carries stood in front of them with her band the Newmans. Ms. Penn looked like an older Laney with a loose ponytail and no eye liner. Mr. Penn however died in a car crash two years after Laney was born. Nick Mallory's father had graying hair in the same style of Nick's with a graying goatee and light blue eyes. His mother was bleed out during the birth of Mick Mallory who was a mini version of Nick Mallory. The Kujira parents looked just like Kin and Kon, enough said. The happy reunion lasted a while as parents and siblings were happy to meet each other. The Riffens however stood away from them all letting them have this moment to their selves. After calming down they turned to Corey who asked for their attention.

"Ok everybody I have something to tell you and please, don't ask questions until the end. Ok no who here goes to church?" Corey asked and seeing nobody raise their hands he sighed and ran his hand through his hair "Then this is going to take longer than needed. Ok, in the beginning when God created Adam and Eve a being of great power became furious that God gifted these two with amazing power that not even he could touch. That being's name is Lucifer and God's former right hand man. Lucifer wanted to be like God and to have a throne of his own and tried to rule over the two. God on the other hand wouldn't allow him to do it and forced Lucifer down to the deeps of hell where he would be disgraced for the remainder of eternity. Lucifer before he was struck down vowed to God that he would return and take over not only this realm but to bring the heavens to claim as his own. This is why this is happening." Corey's eyes swept over the crowd of people who held shock and scared looks on their faces. "Any questions?" he finished and Mr. Mallory was the first one to ask

"So you're saying that our world has been condemned by God?" He asked anger almost masking his face.

"Sort of really. Without God none of us would be here right now but Lucifer really condemned our world due to his jealously of us and the power God has in his hands" Corey answered making Mr. Mallory's anger simmer down. After a few more everybody left to go do their own thing expect for Grojband Mina and Trina

"Corey, in the garage, what happened back there? Why did you throw mud at me and what happened back when we were in front of those demons? How do you know all of this?" Laney questioned hoping for an answer. Corey knew this was going to happen and sighed deeply. It was time to reveal the truth.

"Laney what I say must never leave this circle ok? The reason all of this happened and how I know all of this is because…" Corey took a deep breath before answering "The reason I know all of this is because I am the child of Lucifer." He admitted sadly hearing his band mates and best friends gasp deeply. "Lucifer wanted to have heirs to watch over his plane while he went and spread the sins of man that we all know today as the seven deadly sins. While creating lust he saw my mother as a perfect choice to take as his wife. He knew he a way to claim her seeing how she was working on a farm at the time he decided to throw mud at her face to mark her as his. That way when others would try to stakes claims on her they would know that she was taken already. I transformed into that thing back there to protect you all and that was my true form. I don't like to revert back to that form but it was either that or letting them get to you guys. But before you guys judge me just know, "Corey got up and slowly walked to the exit, guitar in hand "I may be a demon, but I do know how to love" he said before leaving to go to the roof. He sat down guitar in hand, staring off into the city that was set ablaze.

_***BACK TO THE BAND TRANSITION!***_

"How could he keep this from us? I thought we were his best friends and he doesn't tell us something this big?" Laney said as she paced back and forth in front of Kin and Kon.

"Well how do you tell somebody that you're the child if the devil? That topic doesn't really come up in conversation Laney. Plus Core never really acted like a demon in front of us, he always wanted what was best for us and he protected us against the other demons so that's a plus too." Kin said logically.

"But…" Laney really speak. Trina decided to help her baby brother out a little bit knowing that if he lost his friends he wouldn't be able to focus which could get him killed in the battlefield.

"You guys want to know something? Corey never really wanted to be a demon. He wanted to become one of you so he could finally have friends and be what he called normal. To him, you guys are his whole world meaning that if you guys would've died back there he would've lost his will to survive. Just giving you guys food for thought as you think about him" Trina said before walking to her room with Mina, leaving the band to stew in their thoughts. The first one to break out of their trance was Kon.

"Well I don't know about you guys but Corey will always be my best friend and big brother, demon or not" Kon said passionately with Kin agreeing. Laney was deep in thought before saying to herself

"I need to find Corey immediately. We have to talk" she said softly before running away down the tunnels to find our resident blue and silver haired rock star.

_***TO THE ROOF!***_

Sitting on the edge of the roof Corey began to think back to the time he came to the human world. He was just a young demon and slowly developing leaving him in his kitten stages. He could barely talk so all he did was hiss everywhere. His father in his random act of kindness gave him the movie Forest Gump to help cope with his problems. The first word he ever spoke was Laney when he met her in the town Halloween festival. She was also the newest person he ever meet other than his mother making him quickly attached to her. To him, they were closer than peas and carrots (**A/N: Forest Gump line)**. Looking down at his guitar he began to think of all the fun they ever had together before he thought of the heart break he would suffer if the band ever left his side. Softly he begun to play his guitar and sing his song.

_ (Dear Agony by Breaking Benjamin, Don't Own)_

I have nothing left to give  
I have found the perfect end  
You were made to make it hurt  
Disappear into the dirt  
Carry me to heaven's arms  
Light the way and let me go  
Take the time to take my breath  
I will end where I began

And I will find the enemy within  
Cause I can feel it crawl beneath my skin

Dear Agony  
Just let go of me  
Suffer slowly  
Is this the way it's gotta be?  
Dear Agony

Suddenly  
The lights go out  
Let forever  
Drag me down  
I will fight for one last breath  
I will fight until the end

And I will find the enemy within  
Cause I can feel it crawl beneath my skin

Dear Agony  
Just let go of me  
Suffer slowly  
Is this the way it's gotta be?  
Don't bury me  
Faceless enemy  
I'm so sorry  
Is this the way it's gotta be?  
Dear Agony

Leave me alone  
God let me go  
I'm blue and cold  
Black sky will burn  
Love pull me down  
Hate lift me up  
Just turn around  
There's nothing left

Somewhere far beyond this world  
I feel nothing anymore

Dear Agony  
Just let go of me  
Suffer slowly  
Is this the way it's gotta be?  
Don't bury me  
Faceless enemy  
I'm so sorry  
Is this the way it's gotta be?  
Dear Agony

I feel nothing anymore

Corey sang to himself not noticing that he had an audience behind him.

"Corey?" Laney said softly as she sat next to him.

"Hey Laney, are you here to ask how to get the marking spell off of you or something?" Corey asked as he looked at her. She shook her head before beginning to speak

"No, I came up here because I wanted to talk to you. I'm thankful that you saved me from those demons earlier and consoled me when I was scared. I'm glad that you risked it all be turning into your real self and maybe I can take the same chance for you. You see Corey," she gently laid her hand on Corey's face, turning him towards her and gave leaned in "It seems that I'm in love with a demon" she finished softly before closing her eyes and kissing Corey with as much love and passion as possible. Corey was shocked before leaning in and kissing her back with an equal amount of passion

'Miracles do happen when you need them. Thank god that I have you Laney, I promise nothing will ever happen to you while I'm around. Corey inwardly promised as they continued to show their love for each other underneath the moon light.

**Chapter THREE FINISHED**

**A/N: Man oh man that was a long chapter to write! I hope you guys enjoyed it and I'm looking forward to writing another chapter if this one gets enough reviews. This is M.R.I. here saying thanks for rocking out everyone *close groj door***


	4. Broken

Of Demons and Angels

Chapter 4: Broken

**A/N: Guess whose back?! That's right; your favorite insane creator M.R.I sanity is back! I'm back home and everything I had to take care of is handled! I'm so sorry I left you guys for so long but I've return with some awesome ideas I've been waiting to share with you guys. Get ready for some brain twists and heartbreaks because this chapter is going to blow you all away! Anyway that's enough of me talking so start reading my Grojbandians!**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Singing/Rapping"_

'It's been about a month since my father made me open the portal to hell and the war began' Corey thought to himself as he laid down in his bed alone in his own private room inside of the bunker. 'Humans, demons and angels all waged war on each other and anyone caught in the cross fire was not spared. Father has already taken control over the six continents and is currently back home waiting for when the moment to have his first and final battle with his father and my grandfather' Corey at this point sighed and put his hands behind his head to relax a bit more. 'People have been getting a bit stir crazy being coped in here for so long and arguments break out almost all the time. Hopefully this war will end quicker and the world could begin rebuilding' Corey ended his thoughts and got out of his bed to open the door to his room. Opening it, he was immediately tackled around the waist by a small pink and blue blur

"Big brother!" The blur happily screeched. Looking down Corey smiled softly and looked at the person who tackled him. The person is a young child around the age of about 5 years old. It was a little girl whose hair was dyed the same color of Trina's, pink and purple streaks. Her face was kind of round like a tomato and her skin complexion was of a peachy color. She wore a black sundress with the Grojband symbol on the front that stopped at her knees and wore black running shoes. Her eye however was the weird thing. Her right eye is ocean blue but her left was a vibrant pink. She also wore a dog tag necklace that had a tiny guitar on it. Corey ran his hand through her hair as the little girl rubbed her face into his stomach.

"Hey Holly, how's my baby sis doing today?" Corey said to the now named Holly who talked rapidly about what she did. It was eight at night and she had a lot to talk about giving Corey enough time to think back to when he found and adopted her into his family.

_***EPIC FLASHBACK TRANSITION***_

_It was about two weeks ago and the members of Grojband were sitting in a circle talking about some of their crazy adventures they had in the past. While they were all laughing and sharing jokes, Kin noticed something very odd about Corey._

"_Hey Core, why is your hair color still blue and silver? Shouldn't it be turned back to blue or something?" Kin questioned making Kon and Laney look at Corey waiting for him to answer._

"_Well guys power changes your hair color and sometimes it's hard to changes it back. That and I kind of like it better like this" Corey explained and rubbed the back of his head at the last part. The band accepted his answer seeing as how Trina's hair stayed in the same after her transformation. _

"_Well at least it's better than when you had your hair turned light brown for a week. What was that one all about anyway?" Laney said and questioned making Corey wince when she brought that incident back up._

"_I wasn't feeling like myself back then and I was trying to find myself" Corey answered making everyone nod remembering the week Corey barely talked to any of them and was just so depressed. Laney scooted closer to Corey and leaned in his side making Corey wrap his left arm around her shoulders and brings her close to him. Kin and Kon smirked at the two lovers and knew that the two deserved each other after all the two have been through together. On the opposite side of the room sat their gender bent opposites the Newmans. Carrie was glaring daggers into the back of Corey's head while the rest of her band was just looking at her with worry in their eyes. Carrie has always held grudges and losing to Grojband has always made her skin crawl and caused her to always get more vicious. _

"_Okay Newmans, we have to find a way to break up Grojband once and for all" She said making Kim sigh and for Konnie to get a little angry. Sure she didn't really like Grojband all that much but why continue with a pointless feud? The freaking world is under attack and all she cares about is breaking up a band? They could've been KILLED if Corey's mother didn't choose to save them! Lenny was the only paying attention to her due to his blind crush on her. If Carrie told him to jump off a bridge and drown to his death he would without a second thought and do it with a smile on his face._

"_Carrie are you serious right now? We are in the middle of the freaking apocalypse and all you're worried about to breaking up a group of friends?! We shouldn't even be alive right now!" Konnie exploded on Carrie as she let loose her frustrations. Her twin agreed with her with a nod of her head_

"_For once, I agree with Konnie. What's the point in breaking them up? The whole world has gone straight to hell and we basically won't have anybody to play for even when this is over. Just let the past go Carrie" Kim said making Carrie look at them with disbelief and rage. How dare they say "Let the past go"? Because of Corey they always lost the best gigs and were barely hired for anything in town!_

"_How could you guys say that?! Don't you remember all the stuff they put us through? All the times we had to struggle for gigs, all the times we were rejected because Grojband was booked there first and how people said that we will never beat Grojband?! How could I NOT want to get revenge on them?! "Carrie said with rage lacing her words. Unable to deal with her and her stubbornness Kim and Konnie Simply stood up and walked away from the argument and sat by Grojband and in less than ten minutes they were all laughing and talking to one another like old friends. Carrie began to shake in rage before Lenny put his left hand on her right shoulder. _

"_Don't worry Carrie, I'm still here for you" Lenny said hoping that she would calm down._

"_Thanks Lenny, at least I can trust you unlike those traitors." Carries said giving Lenny a hug making him blush and hug back. Pulling back she took him to her room to make up some plans as Trina and Amethyst were walking over to the group of six._

"_Corey can we talk to you for a minute?" Amethyst asked making Corey give Laney a quick peck on the lips and get up to walk over to his family. They soon went to Amethyst's room where they could talk in private._

"_Ok mom what's going on?"Corey asked his mother who was sitting on the bed with Trina._

"_We'll you guys I need one of you to patrol the area once in a while to make sure none of the idiots out there get close to the safe house. Now whoever chooses to do this has to leave around 9 p.m. and come back around 6 in the morning. So, who is going to do this for me?" Amethyst explained to her two children. Trina looked like she wanted to volunteer but Corey immediately raised his hands and said he'll do it for them._

"_Think about it Trina. If I do this for us not only can I increase my powers to your level, and make father proud, if I somehow fall during an invasion, you can be our last line of defense and your stronger than me." Corey explained making a valid point. Nodding both Trina and Amethyst agreed on letting Corey do the job. Getting up, they all left the room and went to their own little cliques. Corey walked over to Laney and whispered in her ear to meet him in his room in ten minutes. He then walked away to Cerberus who was waiting to be bathed. Taking him to the back of the room he began to wash him that took about seven minutes since Cerberus hated water. Corey then walked to his room and Laney was already there waiting on him._

"_Hey Corey" Laney said wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a soft peck on the lips. "What did you need to tell me?" she asked with a tilt of her head making him give her a soft sigh._

"_Laney I won't be here that often anymore. I have to patrol the building more often now and it's every day. I leave everyday around nine p.m. and I should be back six in the morning." Corey said softly making her Laney snuggle into his chest and stay there._

"_Well whenever you have time, let's spend it together "Laney said with understanding. For the next two hours they laid up in Corey's bed in each other's arms until it was time for Corey to do his patrol. Corey slowly untangled himself from his mates sleeping arms and gave her forehead a small kiss before walking out the room and outside of the bunker. Quickly shedding his human form he flew up into the air to make sure nothing is coming even close to the house. So far he was flying for about four hours and then he heard screaming._

"_Finally, some damn action! Any longer I would've died of boredom!" Corey said before swooping down and getting closer to find out what's going on. He saw a father with a red crowbar doing his best to protect a girl with long pink hair wearing a black sundress from a group human like demons. He was doing a good job until he was stabbed in the chest directly through his heart, killing him on impact. The girl began to cry loudly screaming for her dead father hoping that somehow her screams would bring him back to life. Corey, having seen enough immediately jumped down in front of the girl and looked down at her with a small but reassuring smile even with his demon features showing._

"_Don't worry, I'll protect you" Corey said softly before hardening his features and looking at the group of seven demons, possibly rouges judging by their marks that were crossed out or blackened out. He clenched his six fists and tensed up his body. Ready to clear out the horde that was sure to come after his head_

_**Warning, Gory scenes ahead! Skip to next scene break to resume reading!**_

_The first one to reach him met a swift end with an electrified fist through his skull. Quickly pulling the hand out of the demons head he rushed up to two more demons and brought their heads together stunning them. With his middle arms he then brought them together swiftly to their ribcages breaking them and sending pieces into their lungs. Dropping them he then jumped into the remaining five and spreading his wings out hitting two demons underneath their jaws breaking them with a loud crunch. With his left foot he spun to the one on his left and stomp on his right knee cap inward making him crouch over to hold it. Corey then punted the demons head off with a swift round house kick with the same foot. Turning to the one in front of him Corey used all his right arms to hit the demon in levels the broke him down. His lowest fist hit its right kidney that forces the demon to lean to it left. Next was Corey's middle fist that hit its left lung making the demon cough and wheeze seeing how the middle fist was electrified and caused the lung to shut down permanently. The top fist finally tipped the demons temple hitting the brain and over loading it with electricity that killed the demon and put it out of its misery._

"_**That's five of you down, three more left!" **__Corey said before catching on demon in a choke hold and then kneeing it were its spine was located breaking it. Then he twisted its neck making the head turn 180 degrees around. Grinning with deadly intent he kneed a demon in the gut and while it was bent over he yanked out its spine. Spinning around with the skull still in hand, he cracked the last remaining demon in the skull with the other demons spine killing it on impact._

_**It's now safe to keep reading. Don't worry you didn't miss too much**_

"_**Corey wins, Fatality!" **__Corey announced before exhaling deeply to calm down his blood thirsty rage. Turning around he faced the girl who he just saved. Her hair was a deep pink just like Trina's and she wore a light black almost grey sundress and black running shoes. Around her neck she wore a dog tag necklace with a little guitar on the front. Corey slowly reverted back to his human form and got down on a knee in front of the little girl. Before he could utter a single word the girl launched herself into his arms crying heavily on his shoulder, _

"_M-M-M- My D-D-Daddy's d-de-de-dead!" She wailed softly onto Corey who only held her closer and whispered that it will be ok. Soon they were they were talking and Corey found out that she was an only child and her mother was the first to die when the apocalypse started. Her name is Holly and she just turned six yesterday and her father was trying to find a safe place to cook her a birthday cake. Corey couldn't just leave her alone and said that he would adopt her into his family and that he would be her big brother. Holly couldn't contain her tears and cried again on Corey's shoulder but only in happiness. In that moment, Corey felt that he finally did something right in the world_

_***END FLASHBACK TRANSITION!***_

"And then I learned how to play some of the drums from uncle Kon!" Holly said explain her day to Corey, knocking him out of his daydream. Nodding he stood up and rubbed her hair making her giggle.

"Ok squirt, let's go show Laney what you've learned. She'll be so proud of you" Corey said before grabbing her hand and leading them to his girlfriend's room. Opening the door Corey froze and his mind shut down at the sight he was witnessing. There, on Laney's bed, was a half naked Laney sitting on top of an equally half naked Lenny who were sharing a deep personal tongue kiss.

"Laney…..Why?" Corey said with a single tear leaking out of his eye. The two on the bed heard the voice and Laney looked at him shocked

"Corey! Wait Corey, I can explain!" Laney said but Corey could only shake his head before backing away slowly out of the door with Holly. Laney and Lenny quickly got dressed following after Corey. "Corey please understand what you saw-"Corey Turned around and snapped at her

"What I SAW was my girlfriend kissing up on another guy! What is there to explain? You were on top of him, you were both basically naked and I know you practice judo so he couldn't have forced you into doing anything you didn't want to. You cheated on me point blank" Corey said with angry lacing his voice and in front of everyone else. Laney couldn't be shown up so she had to make a counter argument to defend herself

"Well maybe I wouldn't have cheated if you had only paid attention to me like you do to the little kid! You've neglected me for two weeks and when I needed you, you were always with that stupid kid! That's why when I need somebody Lenny was there to do YOUR job oh boyfriend of mine!" Laney yelled at him making Corey growl at her and start to tremble with barely hidden rage.

"You cheated on me, because I was taking care of a little girl?!" Corey yelled before his rage snapped and he lost all control of himself. Leaning his head back he let loose a primal roar of rage and anguish as tears of blood leaked from his eyes. Soon his human disguise was shredded and his demon form was showed to everyone present. His hair turned deep silver and his horns went from a light gray to a very deep black the same shade as his fathers. His electricity turned from a light blue into foam green with a black outline. Across his chest green tattoos spread all over his body before forming a heart made out of music notes with a green lightning bolt going through it. Above the bolt were the words "A BROKEN HEARTED SYMPHONY". Soon he dropped down to his feet and looked up at the crowd of people that stared at him with fear in their eyes. His eyes were sparking with green electricity. Trina then gasped as she looked at her baby brother. A demon's choice of good or evil was judged by their marking. Corey's grey horns showed he was willing to do bad, but wasn't completely evil. Her tattoo was mostly due to her love of being a demon and she loved it. Corey on the other hand had lost the rest of his humanity and his heart was shattered by his so called loved one. Corey was now just like her and their father and it didn't look like he was willing to change anytime soon. Soon he began to speak

"I was a failure at being a human and at birth I was deemed a reject. I've wanted to become a human to reject my demon heritage but I guess I will always be a demon. It seems like I can't trust anybody any more. Congratulations Laney, you've just made your front line fighter turn his back on every one of you, Hope you can survive without me because I know damn well I can survive without any of you"

Corey said before disappearing is a flash of green lightning, leaving everybody in shock and silence.

**A/M: Yes! I'm back bitches and better than ever! Drop me five reviews and I'll make another chapter.** **Also If You Need a reference to anything**, **read Seem Normal, Fit In by Stinkfly3. Everything that happened in the past will be addressed there. Thanks for rocking with me everybody!**


	5. Understand

Of Demons and Angels

Chapter 5: Slaughter House

**A/N: Hey everybody! It seems like my last chapter was a hit with everybody so I just want to say thanks for the reviews and everything you've done for me! With more reviews come more chapters for you guys. Any way I have something special planned for you guys later on in the story I'm sure you all will enjoy! By the way if you guys have been a fan since the beginning or just now reading the story, I have a co-author by the name of Stinkfly3. She is going on a bit of a hiatus and won't be updating her stories for a while. Trust me; her stories are worth the read. Ok I'm done guys so read on my fellow Grojbandians!**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Singing/Rapping"_

Right now there is only silence inside of the bunker after Corey disappeared to God knows where. The one to break the silence was Laney's mother Mira's rage.

"What the hell Laney?!" Mira yelled before back handing the ever loving shit out of Laney. "I know damn well I raised you better than that, you ungrateful slut!" The venom of Mira's words hit everybody hard as Laney sat on the ground looking up at her mother with tears welling up in her eyes. "Corey saved your life and this is how you treat him?! By going behind his back and fucking around with that skinny bastard while he's making sure that nothing bad happens to Holly?!" Mira was ready to hit her again but was held back by Amethyst.

"Mira, that's enough. Please don't hit her again" Amethyst pleaded with her best friend who slowly breathed in and out to calm herself. Before she could say anything else Mick Mallory asked a question that everybody wanted to ask

"Mick Mallory wonders what really just happened to Corey and where did he disappear off to?" Mick said while looking up at his older brother. Nick could only shrug while Rob's eyes widen after his son asked the question.

"Yeah, what the hell happened? I know I'm not on drugs so what was all that earlier?" Rob questioned with everybody agreeing making Trina, Amethyst, Kin and Kon sweat and before they could say anything Holly answered them.

"Big brother Corey is a super hero! When I was about to get hurt by the mean monsters one night big brother saved me with his cool powers! Then we flew all night before he took me here!" Holly said with her childlike innocence showing. The others however really knew what he was. Corey Riffin wasn't a hero; he was demon of incredible power if him exploding earlier meant anything. What really confused them however were their feelings toward him. They didn't feel fear towards him seeing as how he had never attacked or laid his hands on any of them. He was always considerate to everybody he met and never forced anybody to do anything. Suddenly everybody that didn't know of his secret had epiphany, Corey was possibly the nicest demon they could've ever met, a fighter that would always protect them, was now gone and turned his back on all of them. Now they were all doomed if any demon found the bunker. Soon enough everyone was throwing Laney dirty looks as they all backed away from her and Lenny. Soon Laney was left alone with Trina, Carrie, Kin, Kon and Lenny. Laney rose to her feet and turned to Kin and Kon who only shook their heads at her.

"We thought you were different Laney" Kin said looking at her before grabbing his younger brother's arm to drag him away.

"I thought you and Core would be awesome together Laney. Why would you do this to him" Kon said lowly as Kin dragged him away to the kitchen. Whenever Kon wasn't feeling like himself, cheese would always make him feel better. Laney Then turned to Lenny and tried to wrap her arms around him to bring him into a hug but he backed away and looked away towards Carrie.

"I never should've done what I did to you. I don't love, I have no feelings to you and I like nothing about you." Lenny said before walking back to Carrie who was looking down on the ground. Lenny grabbed her hand and led her away while Laney stood alone with an angry Trina. Laney couldn't even get a word out before Trina grabbed Laney by her neck with her right hand and slammed against the wall. Snarling with white hot rage written across her face, Trina spoke words full of venom to Laney

"Listen here you despicable wench! You don't fully understand the repercussions of what you've done. Corey was, I repeat, WAS a rare case in the entire Underworld. His light gray horns and lack of tattoos showed that he was a kind and gentle demon unlike me. But, with your selfish and jealous actions, it made Corey ascend into a higher but darker power that you won't fully understand. Corey has now lost all innocence that he once had and has turned into the very thing he hated since his understanding of where he came from. You turned your ex lover into a demon with no remorse for anyone nor anything. You know what that means you insufferable little bitch? It means that if we ever see Corey again, he would slaughter everyone in sight, and not have any second thoughts" Trina finished with a lone tear leaving her eye as she dropped Laney to the ground leaving her with a bruised throat and a single thought

'What have I done?'

_***TO COREY!***_

Currently Corey was standing on top of a building contemplating his next move. His new increases in power made it hard to control and if he released it all, he would become a beacon for anybody either searching for safety or demons that just want to have the glory of killing him. Getting an idea, Corey summoned the Nethervator and rode it to the bottom level to go and see a family friend. At the bottom when the doors opened up, Corey saw family friend and surrogate uncle to him, Otis the elevator man. Otis, hearing the ding of the Nethervator turned around and gasped in shock. His nephew has changed tremendously in power since his last visit with his human friends.

"By the glory of candy canes, Corey what happened to you?! It looks like you're about to explode from power overload!" Otis said while Corey only nodded his head. The power was becoming too much for him to hold back any longer. Otis then came up with an idea to help Corey out and to keep his lair form collapsing like it did last time.

"Corey why don't you play your guitar to slowly let out the extra power and maybe play a few lyrics also? I swear I think your father made elevator music to torment me for beating him in poker a few years back" Otis said while grumbling the last part. Corey immediately grabbed his guitar and began to strum and letting his feelings turn directly into lyrics.

(_Play Bleed It Out By Likin Park, Don't Own)_

_Yeah here we go for the hundredth time__  
__Hand grenade pins in every line___

_Throw 'em up and let something shine__  
__Going out of my fucking mind___

_Filthy mouth, no excuse__  
__Find a new place to hang this noose___

_String me up from atop these roofs__  
__Knot it tight so I won't get loose___

_Truth is you can stop and stare__  
__Run myself out and no one cares___

_Dug the trench out laid down there__  
__With a shovel up out of reach somewhere___

_Yeah, someone pour it in__  
__Make it a dirt dance floor again___

_Say your prayers and stomp it out__  
__When they bring that chorus in___

_[Chorus]__  
__I bleed it out digging deeper__  
__Just to throw it away___

_I bleed it out digging deeper__  
__Just to throw it away___

_I bleed it out digging deeper__  
__Just to throw it away___

_Just to throw it away__  
__Just to throw it away___

_I bleed it out__  
__[End Chorus]___

_Go stop the show__  
__Choppy words and a sloppy flow___

_Shotgun opera lock and load__  
__Cock it back and then watch it go___

_Mama help me I've been cursed__  
__Death is rolling in every verse___

_Candy paint on his brand new hearse__  
__Can't contain him he knows he works___

_Fuck this hurts, I won't lie__  
__Doesn't matter how hard I try___

_Half the words don't mean a thing__  
__And I know that I won't be satisfied___

_So why try ignoring him__  
__Make it a dirt dance floor again___

_Say your prayers and stomp it out__  
__When they bring that chorus in___

_[Chorus]__  
__I bleed it out digging deeper__  
__Just to throw it away___

_I bleed it out digging deeper__  
__Just to throw it away___

_I bleed it out digging deeper__  
__Just to throw it away___

_Just to throw it away__  
__Just to throw it away___

_I bleed it out___

_I've opened up these scars__  
__I'll make you face this___

_I've pulled myself so far__  
__I'll make you, face, this, now!___

_[Chorus]__  
__I bleed it out digging deeper__  
__Just to throw it away___

_I bleed it out digging deeper__  
__Just to throw it away___

_I bleed it out digging deeper__  
__Just to throw it away___

_Just to throw it away__  
__Just to throw it away___

_I bleed it out digging deeper__  
__Just to throw it away___

_I bleed it out digging deeper__  
__Just to throw it away___

_I bleed it out digging deeper__  
__Just to throw it away___

_Just to throw it away__  
__Just to throw it away___

_I bleed it out__  
__I bleed it out__  
__I bleed it out_

Corey finished his song while also getting his powers under control. Slowly breathing out, Corey sat down with his guitar in hand while Otis sat down next to him as he listened to Corey tell him about all his past events. Otis sighed sadly as he stood up and looked Corey dead in the eye.

"Corey, right now you need to find your own path, one that pleases you and not others. Now that you're fully fledged like your father and sis, it's your choice on how to use your powers." Otis said before turning back around and kicking an elevator into the lava pit. Corey said his thanks before taking the Nethervator back to the surface world.

'If only I could've changed your path Corey. Maybe one day you will return back to the overall nice everybody knows' Otis thought to himself as he sat down on top of another elevator before five more appeared before him.

"Damn it all the hell! Stop with all the elevators humans!" Otis screamed in rage as he pushed them all back into the lava one by one. On the surface Corey slowly walked through the bloody streets with his hands in his demonic features on display. Corey decided to leave his extra four arms in his body while he kept his top two. His wings were folded against his back and his tail was wrapped around his waist like a belt. Walking a bit more to clear his head Corey stopped as he reached an open area that was once a building. The building was rubble now and Corey just felt like resting here as he stared at the moon. It was peaceful, for only that moment as a group of demons ran his way and trailing behind them were angels, clad in white robes and silver armor and helms.

"Oh you have got to be fucking with me" Corey said with a deadpanned expression on his face as he took his hands out of his pockets and let his other arms come back out of his sides. In front of him stood twenty demons and twenty angels all looking at him with weapons ready to kill.

"Looky here guys. Lucifer's reject son! Maybe he'll reward us if we bring his damn head in?" the lead demon who looked like a green bloated imp said to his comrades who only murmured in agreement.

"In your foulest nightmares demons! When we dispose of the cretin you and your fellow comrades shall be next!" The lead angel said. It was a male with a sturdy face and flowing blonde hair that showed underneath his helm. In his right hand he held a silver double edged sword that was three feet long and a foot wide. Before he could even move Corey appeared right in front of him and delivered a right punch that threw his body back into a large building that then crumpled on top of him

"Don't just talk like I'm not here you idiots. Now as Kon would say, **COME AT ME BRO!**" Corey yelled before grabbing the lead demons head and frying his brain to mush.

Corey held back nothing against those who came for his life. Covering his hands is electricity he simply Rambo'ed his way through everything. Two demons had the misfortune of having Corey's fist ram straight through their chest and out their back holding their still beating hearts. He then shoved them off before throwing his electricity at the demons catching them in a force field bubble. Bringing all his hands together, Corey closed the bubble together tightly causing all the demons to be crushed to death. Turning to the angels, Corey grinned savagely as he watched them shiver in fright.

"**You know, my father always told me and Trina how** **he wished to slaughter each and every single angel he ever met when we had dinner. Fortunately I'm not my father" **the angels all sighed thinking that they would be spared. **"Unfortunately, I'm in a VERY bad mood so, everybody dies!" **Corey said before making his power surround him. **"Say your prayers! Electric Cataclysm!" **Corey exclaimed before letting his power explode from him, disintegrating all the angles and everything around him. When the flash died down, the only thing standing was Corey who grinned at his handy work. Suddenly a voice called to him from behind. As Corey turned to him he felt a sharp pain in his chest. Looking down, Corey saw a large doubled edge sword stinking clean through his chest. Corey slowly dropped to his knees before collapsing onto his side. His vision slowly darkening around the edge as he fought to stay conscious as his scarlet blood began to pool around him. Before his eyes shut for probably the last time he heard voices. The first being the voice that called to him earlier and the second was of the lead angel that he thought he killed at the beginning of the fight.

"Hey, pompous prick! Guess what was my favorite way to travel before the world went straight to hell?"

"What"

"Round Trip!" and then a squeal was the last thing Corey heard.

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**A/N: And once again I leave you guys hanging! How did you like this chapter? Hopefully it did the same job as the last; making you guys anticipate what would happen next and have questions ready to ask. Anyway, give me five reviews and I'll give you another chapter. Thanks for rocking out with me everyone!**


	6. Memories

Of Demons And Angels

Chapter 6: Memories And Realization

**A/N: Hey everybody, important news. I went to the doctor to find out what was wrong and come to find out I had a bruised rib, and two were fractured, and some internal bleeding. The kicker is that this all happened in June and I never knew. So with that being said I will be on bed rest for a while and have my older brother type for me! Anything you need to ask just ask him because he knows everything! If you need to call him anything, just call him Big Reaper or BR and me, Reaper. Anyway as promised here is the first of all four chapters that I'm going to post. So read on my fellow Grojbandians!**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Singing/Rapping"_

Currently in the bunker, Laney was laying down on her bed with an ice pack around her bruised neck and staring up at the ceiling. Laney had never felt so alone ever since she had joined Grojband. Kin, Kon and Corey were always by her side if she ever needed anything, but now that Corey has left them to fend for their selves and with everybody ignoring her for her betrayal of Corey's heart, she had nobody to talk to and nobody would even pay her any mind. Her own mother had disowned her and refused to even be associated with her. With a sigh she went into her pants pocket and pulled out her phone and unlocking it. On the home screen, it showed Corey with his arms wrapped around her waist hugging her close to his body with Laney wearing his beanie while they both smiled at each other. She looked at the picture for about two minutes and began to tear up. She finally had what she craved from Corey and she lost it all due to her jealousy. She remembered the first time the two were had alone time together.

_***EPIC FLASHBACK TRANSITION!***_

_Laney was tuning her bass as she sat down and listened to the twins argue who would win in a fight_

"_DUDE, Goku with totally kick Superman's ass!" Kin yelled at his brother_

"_No way cause Superman destroy that money!" Kon yelled back making Kin get angry and yell back at him. Before it could get any further Corey came into the room with his guitar in hand. He easily slipped by the arguing brothers and wrapped his arms around Laney's waist from behind and gave her a soft peck on the cheek._

"_Hey babe. What has the twins arguing now?" Corey said making Laney sigh and lean back into his embrace._

"_Kin insulted Kon's superman plushy again so Kon told Kin that Goku is a half breed flea carrier and now this is happening" Laney said with annoyance making Corey sigh. He always had to step in between those two when these arguments so they could get on with whatever they had to do._

"_Kin and Kon please stop arguing. Kin, Kon is right; Superman will be able to win in a fight simply because he can breathe in space. Take Goku into outer space and he's toast. Now that that's over can we please practice? I've got this song I'm really dying to play!" Corey said making Kon give Kin a smug grin as they walked over to their respective instruments while Laney and Corey geared up._

_(Play Monster by Skillet)_

_The secret side of me I never let you see  
I keep it caged, but I can't control it  
So stay away from me, the beast is ugly  
I feel the rage and I just can't hold it_

_It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls  
It comes awake, and I can't control it  
Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?_

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster_

_My secret side I keep hid under lock and key  
I keep it caged, but I can't control it  
'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?_

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster_

_It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp  
There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart  
No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream  
Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster_

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I've gotta lose control, he something radical  
I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster_

_The finished the song with all their hands raised high giving the rock symbol. After putting them down Corey leaned his head back and let loose a sigh of pure content. Even though the band wasn't playing in front of a crowd of people, it always made him feel better when he could play with his friends. Kin and Kon gave Corey a high five as they walked out of the room. They had to ask their parents what they thought on the Goku vs. Superman thing leaving Corey alone with Laney. Turning around Corey saw her walking up to him with her arms held out for a hug in which Corey wasted no time in giving her one along with a soft peck on the lips. Laney smiled and hugged him closer to her while burying her head into his chest. No matter how much the two hugged, Laney always found safety, comfort and love inside of Corey's arms. Corey only grinned down at her before coming up with an idea._

"_Hey Lanes, how about we go to the roof? I want to show you something" Corey said making Laney tilt her head at him sideways like a baby pup would do before agreeing. She then let go of him before grabbing his hand and walking out of the room. Corey led her all the way up to the top of the building and sat down on the edge. Laney looked to the right and gasped at what she saw. It was a burning pile of broken buildings but what they spelt is what made her gasp. It was a heart with C+L inside and underneath it were the words, still on fire, "I Love You Laney"_

"_Corey, you did this….for me?" Laney asked shocked speechless. Corey only nodded before putting her hands in his_

"_I'm not finish though Laney"_

_(Play Comatose by Skillet)_

_I hate feeling like this  
I'm so tired of trying to fight this  
I'm asleep and all I dream of  
Is waking to you_

_Tell me that you will listen  
Your touch is what I'm missing  
And the more I hide I realize  
I'm slowly losing you_

_Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an overdose of you_

_I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe  
'Less I feel you next to me  
You take the pain I feel  
Waking up to you never felt so real_

_I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream  
'Cause my dreams don't comfort me  
The way you make me feel  
Waking up to you never felt so real_

_I hate living without you  
Dead wrong to ever doubt you  
But my demons lay in waiting  
Tempting me away_

_Oh, how I adore you  
Oh, how I thirst for you  
Oh, how I need you_

_Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an overdose of you_

_I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe  
'Less I feel you next to me  
You take the pain I feel  
Waking up to you never felt so real_

_I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream  
'Cause my dreams don't comfort me  
The way you make me feel  
Waking up to you never felt so real_

_Breathing life, waking up  
My eyes open up_

_Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an overdose of you_

_I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe  
'Less I feel you next to me  
You take the pain I feel  
Waking up to you never felt so real_

_I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream  
'Cause my dreams don't comfort me  
The way you make me feel  
Waking up to you never felt so real_

_Oh, how I adore you  
Waking up to you never felt so real  
Oh, how I thirst for you  
Waking up to you never felt so real  
Oh, how I adore you  
The way you make me feel  
Waking up to you never felt so real_

"_Laney, you mean so much more to me than being my best friend. You're an amazing bassist and an even greater friend. I know that if I didn't ever meet you, my life would be meaningless. You're my whole world Laney and I love you more then you could ever understand" Corey ended his heartfelt speech by giving Laney a kiss. Not a normally peck on the lips, no this one made Laney's toes curl and her back develop a bit of an arch as pleasure ran up and down her spine. Laney closed her eye to full enjoy the experience while running her hands through Corey's hair and slid herself into his lap to get closer. What Laney didn't know is that she just found Corey's weakness. Corey loves it when his hair is rubbed and it makes him more aggressive lustfully and demons are more affectionate than any human. Corey's fingers lightly danced up Laney's spine as they brought their tongues into the kiss. They broke away from the kiss when they ran out of air and Corey put his forehead to Laney's as they wanted, trying to get air back into their lungs. _

"_Corey, you're all I ever want in life. I don't think I can ever let you go away from me" Laney said softly. Corey only nodded in agreement and hugged her closer to him as they spend the rest of night watching their old homes burn to the ground under the night sky. _

_***END FLASHBACK***_

That one night was everything to Laney. Even though it wasn't a normal date it at least showed how much Corey really did care for her. Before Holly came along, all of Corey attention was on her. In the end, that's she ever wanted. Was Corey to notice her, but she couldn't blame Holly. She just saw her father killed and had to adjust to all the new people in her life. Laney could only blame herself for what happened to Corey and she deserved all the hate she was getting. Thinking about all the happy times she came back to the time when Corey told her why he threw mud into her face. It meant that she was his mate for as long as she lived. Laney then shot up out of her bed when she came to a realization. Not only did Corey mark her, he didn't unmark her either meaning that she still had a chance to apologize to him! Quickly she got dressed in her darkest clothes which were gray and black camo pant, black t shirt and black hoodie that hid her hair. She then snuck out of her room and into the weapons stash that was in the back of the bumper. She grabbed a small pistol and ammo before sneaking to the back door. Soon she was outside and saw a large pillar of electricity shoot high up into the air. Immediately she took off sprinting with only one thought in mind

'I'm coming Corey!'

_***WITH COREY TRANSITION***_

Corey's eyes slowly opened up and he could only look up at the brown ceiling as he tried to get his bearings back. Sitting up he felt a slight pain in his chest. Looking down he noticed his shirt was off and he had white chest bindings around his chest. Taking a look around he realized he was on a couch and that was a door to his left. He tried to get up but then his chest exploded into a flash of huge pain and he found himself on the floor face down gasping, trying to get air back into his lungs.

"What the hell happened to me last night?" Corey asked to him softly before he heard a door open to his right. Looking at the person Corey could obviously tell that they were powerful, more so than him. The person was male and was only wearing blue jeans and a white tank top. He had a pale complexion, stood 6'1 and his hear was brown and shaggy. Corey felt the powers radiating off of him and his first instinct was to attack him. He bared his teeth at him and dropped down to all fours like a dog ready to pounce with his green electricity sparking across his skin. The man held up his hands and spoke calmly and with a hint of sarcasm

"Hey whoa whoa there tiger! Is this how you treat the person who healed you up after getting run through by a damn sword?" The man said with a smirk on his face as Corey slowly powered down but still on alert. "Besides my sword and weapons are right there on the table next to you. I can't hurt you without them so between you in me you're the strong one here" the man finished by pointing at the table where his weapons were. Corey finally powered down but he knew that the man was lying. Somebody with that amount of power could easily destroy him on a whim if he wanted to so he decided to get some info while he was here.

"Thank you for healing me but I just have a few questions. Where am I, why did you save me and who are you?" Corey asked as he sat down on the bed.

"Easy in order; where at house, ten miles west away from where you fried everything. I saved you because there are some things I need to ask you later on and my name? The name's Dante kid, nice to meet you"

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**A/N: And my first chapter ends in a little cliffhanger! Anyway guys just to let you know once again my big brother is typing this up for me and I decided to let him push out the chapters while I'm in bed. Oh yeah AssassinMaster22, using your Dante Idea man! As always, leave five reviews and big brother should throw in the chapter. Ok guys thanks for rocking out with me and thank you all for the concern and get well wishes. I almost teared up when I saw them!**


	7. Feels

Of Demons and Angels

Chapter 7: Feelings Revealed

**A/N: Hey everybody, this is Big Reaper/BR here this time. Reason why? **

**Reaper: FUUUUUUUUCK!**

**Reaper's ribs are killing him even with his meds so I'm here writing for him. Last chapter you saw the past of Laney and Corey and how much they both valued each other before the betrayal. So without wasting your time, here's the next chapter. As my baby brother would say, read on my fellow Grojbandians!**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Singing/Rapping"_

"Well since you know my name, how about you tell me yours?" Dante asked sitting down on a chair he pulled up while Corey sat down on the couch.

"My name is Corey" Corey said while rubbing his aching chest. Dante nodded and continued to ask more questions.

"Nice to meet you Corey. Now can you tell me what was going on when you fried everybody and how you achieved the power to do so?" Dante asked again making Corey wince before sighing.

"Not one of my proudest moments Dante. These powers I have" Corey paused before holding up his right hand, letting his power flow into it and causing his neon green and black electricity to spark to life "This power is more of a blessing then a curse. It was given to me by my father when I was born and no matter how much I want to get rid of them, it returned, stronger than ever. These powers turn me inhumane, a demon and any emotion I feel at the time makes the emotion ten times stronger." Corey explained as he looked down at his hands and clenched them. Dante however nodded at Corey explanation and put a hand on Corey's shoulder

"I understand Corey. Sometimes rage is too powerfully to overcome and you have to find and outlet to unleash it. By the way, I know what you are Corey, I was there throughout the confrontation" Dante said making Corey raise an eyebrow but nodded anyway. Seeing as how Corey didn't ask him another question Dante got up off the chair he was sitting on, walked into the kitchen and then coming back with a plate of white rice and toast." Eat up Corey, demons heal quicker when we have substance to build of off" Dante instructed making Corey nod his head and began to eat. While Corey was eating he looked around the place to get a good feel for it while Dante excused himself to the bathroom. The couch he was sitting on was red and the wall paper was brown. The TV was in front of him and looked brand new. In front of the TV sat three pictures side by side. One picture was of Dante with his back to the camera and his guns in his hands. In his right hand was a deep black gun and a pristine white one in his right hand. The next picture showed him at a younger age with another boy who had silver hair. They looked around the age of five if Corey had to guess. Dante and the other kid had their arms over each other's shoulders and each had a small smirk on their faces. The final picture should a younger Dante again but this time he was with a woman who looked like God himself took his time to make sure everything about her was nothing less than perfect. She was tall around 5'10 in height and her skin tone was the same as Dante's. She was wearing an intricate black and gold dress that fell down to her ankles and golden sandals. Her hair however is what captured Corey's attention. It wasn't her light blue eyes that shined even in the picture; it wasn't how her smile was soft and small; it wasn't even the fact that she had two ivory wings that grew out of her back, it was her long flowing fire red hair that fell all the way down to her shoulders. Just looking at her hair made Corey's think of one person and it brought tears to his eyes and pain into his heart

"Laney…" Corey softly as a single tear slowly dripped down his right cheek and onto the floor.

_***WITH LANEY***_

Currently Laney was running as fast as her legs would carry her to where she saw the large flash of green electricity knowing deep within her heart that Corey would be there. Coming to the clearing she almost broke down seeing that it was just a barren wasteland with no Corey. She looked around, hoping, praying that there would be a clue as to where her Corey had gone. Tears began to build up in her eyes when she couldn't find one and a sob almost broke through her mouth. Quickly Laney shook away the tears and swallowed down her sobs. She could cry when she was safe and had Corey back within her arms. Until then she had be strong and vigilant or something bad could happen.

"Boss we got a live one!" said a deep and gravelly voice that took Laney by surprise which quickly turned into fear. Looking to her right she saw five large ogre demons with red skin equipped with large oak trees as weapons. The one who spoke was the smallest out of the group. The ogres were about to pounce on Laney but the largest of the group held a hand out to stop the rest,

"Wait you idiots stop!" the leader ordered making the other four stop in their tracks as they attempted to rush Laney. "If you idiots would stop and think with your damn brains and not with your dicks, you would notice that she's mark!" The leader ranted while the others stopped and began to smell the scent coming off of Laney. One of the ogres gasped in shocked and suddenly paled.

"Boss this smells like Master Corey!" the smallest one said while the other's gasped.

"Exactly you damn dumb fuck. Imagine what Master Corey would have down to us if we even touched a single hair on top of her head? We would end up those poor bastards Amad and his group. Now let's get a move on, we have stuff to do and more things to destroy. Sorry about this mistress, please forgive us "the leader said before walking away with the others following him. Laney on the other hand was confused but grateful. It seems that with Corey's mating mark, demons under the command of Lucifer wouldn't attack her giving her a safe passage. However, if she came in contact with rouges it would only be her alone.

"What I wouldn't give to have Trina or Cerberus here. They could help me find Corey way quicker" at that thought Laney put her head down "If I didn't do what I did maybe they would help me" Laney finished softly as she began to walk to the west in search of Corey.

_***WITH TRINA***_

Trina was currently walking with Cerberus around the bunker for exercise. Suddenly Trina gave a small shudder before looking down at Cerberus

"Cerberus is it cold in here or something?" Trina asked while Cerberus only tilted his head sideways. Trina only gave a small shrug and continued walking with Cerberus. Behind a crate however was a certain someone watching her every move

'Nick Mallory has never been one to be nervous but whenever I see her walk past Nick's stomach does back flips and cartwheels. Is this feeling normal?' Nick Mallory thought to himself while putting his back to the crate and exhaling a deep breath. 'Maybe Nick just needs to take a breather and chill. Possibly a slushie an-' his thought was cut off when he saw the object of his desires appear right in front of him crouched down and only mere inches away from his face. Trina on the other hand grinned at the flustered pretty boy whose face started to heat up and could barely open his mouth. She had no idea why he was feeling this way but for some strange reason or another it made her feel all warm inside.

"Heeeeeeeeey Nick" Trina said with a seductive smirk on her face while inwardly laughing at how Nick squirmed and his face go even redder. She just smiled at him and picked him up by his hand and decided to keep teasing him. "What are you doing back here?" Trina asked as she tilted her head. Nick on the other hand couldn't believe what was happening. Here, right in front of his face, was the only girl that HE ever wanted to get to know. When she transformed, he saw beauty unmatched and his heart pined for her. Now that he had the chance to speak, his legs became jelly and he could barely open his mouth to talk. He had to say something or he might never get his chance back again.

"Nick Mallory loves you Trina Riffin!" he blurted out shocking Trina.

Smooth Nick, real smooth. Trina in a rare act of maturity grabbed both of his hands and looked deep within his eyes, gazing into his soul to see the truth that lied beneath. What she found was something that made her shudder with an unknown feeling to her. She found a deep well of admiration for her and only her. It gave her normally cold heart and small jolt of warmth and for a small smile start to form onto her face. Not the smile when she was ready to rip somebody's own intestines and strangle them to death. No, this smile was completely different and for Nick, it looked perfect on her. Slowly they stood up and Trina began to lead him to her room.

"Let's talk about this Nick" Trina said softly while nick could only nod and follow her, shocked silent.

'Well, this is working out better than Nick Mallory thought' Nick said to himself as they entered Trina's room and sat down on her full sized bed still holding each other's hands.

"Now Nick, can you tell me why do you love me and how did this all start?" Trina asked Nick

"It was one night where Nick first moved to little Peaceville. It was very dark and Nick could barely see three feet in front of Nick's face. So Nick began to do what mother Mallory always told me to do. Nick began to pray, hoping for a guardian angel to protect Nick's path as Nick walked home alone. Soon Nick heard a voice singing softly over head and when Nick looked up, it was a woman wearing a purple dress with matching stilettos, ruby red skin along with wings and she glided smoothly over the air, it was so mesmerizing that's Nick stopped and stared before hurriedly running after her. Somehow, following her led Nick to the Mallory Manor and then she disappeared right after. After that night Nick promised that his guardian angel would be the only one in the world that Nick would mostly care about. Then when Trina Riffin transformed, Nick could hardly breathe. The guardian angel Nick prayed to see every night was in front of him the whole time and Nick didn't even realize it." Nick explained while Trina gasped. That midnight flight she took that one night to clear her head resulted in actually having somebody LIKE her! Sure, she had her family but a relationship outside of the family was something every girl craved and Trina was no different. But there was one small problem, Trina like every other demon, was very aggressive when the mating cycle starts. Nick might not be able to handle her and she would be damned to the abyss than hurting Nick when she could protect him. First however she had to ask him one question and then she'll see where they could take it from there.

"Wow Nick I didn't know you felt that way about me" Trina admitted with a small blush dusting her cheeks as she looked down shyly. "But there is something else you should know," Trina took a deep breath to steady her nerves before looking directly into Nick's cool blue eyes "Demons like me have aggressive mating cycle. When demons mate, we first mark our chosen one to show others that they are taken. The mud I threw at you when we first met up was the demon way of marking you and showing others that you belong to me in a way. The next part however is the hardest. If a demon mates with a demon, there wouldn't be a problem, but when a demon mates with a human there's a huge chance of death for the human since demonic energies are passed through each other. The only way we can truly be together Nick would be if I turned you into a half-breed" Trina explained to nick who drunk it all in. would he surrender his humanity to be with the woman of his dreams, or lose her because he was afraid of being different. His answer was clear

"Nick chooses….

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Psyche!**

"Nick chooses to become a half-breed" Nick said without a shred of doubt. Trina was once again stunned into silence. It took her a minute to regain her composer before questioning Nick

"A-Are you sure Nick? I mean if we do this, there's no turning back. You'll be part demon forever" Trina said testing Nick's resolve on the issue.

"Positive Trina. Nick would rather much be a half-breed and together with the woman who makes life worth living, than alone and bitter" Nick said with a smile on his face. Trina was slight moved to tears as she hiccupped and threw herself into Nick's arms and pressed her lips onto his into her very first kiss. Nick eagerly responded and held his demonic guardian angel closer to him as Trina began to run her hands through his soft brown hair.

'Is this how Corey felt every time he and Laney got together? Is this feeling that's in my chest something I should be afraid off? I'll talk to mother about this later, right now I have a mate to please' Trina thought to herself as Nick rolled them over so that he was pinning her down.

_***NO LEMONS RIGHT NOW!***_

With Corey, he continued to just sit and stare at the picture of Dante with his mother, his mind a whirlwind of thoughts. The one that often popped into his head was the one that his already broken heart break a little bit more. That thought was

'Did she ever love me?'

He continued to ask himself this over and over again, trying to make a little bit of sense of why she did what she did but he just couldn't find an answer. Dante walked in at that moment and just looked at the young man on the couch. Deciding to break him out of his funk, Dante sits next to him and puts a gentle hand on Corey's shoulder

"Penny for your thoughts Corey?" he asked making Corey come back to reality

"It just that your mother's hair reminds me of somebody, somebody who really meant a lot to me" Corey said with his head held down.

"Who is this person Corey?" Dante asked making Corey sigh softly to himself

"That person is my marked one, Laney" Corey said letting a small frown form on his face.

"Can you tell me about her" Dante asked. Corey then began to go into a deep explanation, naming every single thing he knew about Laney. From her fiery attitude, to her soft side for animals. The one thing he really spent time on was her hair. He talked about how voluminous her hair was, how soft to was to the touch and how well kept she always had it. Corey the stopped in his tracks and put his head back down as he remembered what happened between the two of them.

"What's the matter Corey? Why did you stop" Dante asked Corey who was starting to slip into a sea of depression.

"It's a long story Dante" Corey said softly

"We have all the time in the world kid, just talk about it." Dante said while Corey debated in his head should he or should he not tell Dante. The man saved him and nursed him back to almost full health. Explaining to him what happened was the least he could do. So Corey then began his story.

Dante could only pat his back softly as Corey then began to explain his plight to him, starting all the way from the beginning to the end. From when he was forced to slaughter a group of demons, to confessing to his friends, to have a budding relationship with Laney, and all the way to when he almost died from the sword wound. Dante could only give his input to his whole situation.

"Corey, sometimes when a human is scared and lonely, they will do anything their brain believes is right. You were often will Holly and spent almost none of your time on Laney as well. She was scared and did what she did because she needed a shoulder to cry on; someone to hold her close and to tell her that everything will be ok. You weren't there at the time and this Lenny guy was at the time. Now switch places with her just for a second Corey. Imagine yourself, powerless and small with the world crumbling around you. The one who marked you, your pillar in this decaying world, slowly began to crumble and wasn't able to hold you up anymore. Now imagine the chance to have the pillar back again, but in a different form. Right know you're in a fragile state of mind and you're ready to believe anything anybody tells you. Now Corey, can you really blame her for doing what she did? Yes, she was wrong but so were you. You could have dedicated your time to both Holly and Laney but you only focused on Holly." Dante said making Corey's eyes snap open. Everything Dante said made sense and Corey wanted to slap the taste out of his own mouth. He put on person over the other and possibly lost both of them in the process. Dante, seeing the look of realization on his face only smirked and continued to talk to Corey "I see that you understand what you did and didn't do. Now the simple question left for you to answer is; are your feelings still ones of resentment?" Dante finished his monologue with a pat on Corey back and left him to stew in his thoughts. Corey eyes glazed over in thought. He looked deep inside his hardened black heart and saw a small speck of light. It was the love that he still held for the one person who saved him from himself. He remembered all the good times, the bad times, the goofy and everything in between. Slowly Corey raised his head as his mind and heart both agreed on one thing.

"I…Love her."

**End Chapter!**

**A/N: That's a wrap people! Forgive me and Reaper for the drawn out updates. With his ribs and therapy and with work for me, the updates are going to take a while. Make Him Understand should be up by this weekend hopefully. I would suggest you guys go back a chapter if you didn't read it. Don't want you guys to get lost in the sauce would I? Any closing remarks Reaper?**

**Reaper: I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**Well said baby bro. Thanks for rocking out with us everybody!**


End file.
